The movie becomes real
by GaaSakuforever
Summary: What happens when some ninja's go to see a thriller in the new Konoha theatre. what happens when the movie starts to become real? To those who love Naruto pairings i recomend.lots of Temashika, GaaSaku, and much more. i dedicat this to my friends and fans
1. Chapter 1

The movie becomes real.

Chapter 1: Movie time.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke went to watch a movie at the new Konoha theatre, they all received invitations, and since there was nothing better to do they decided why not.

At the theatre Sakura, noticed a lot of familiar faces. In front of her were Hinata, Ino, Ten-Ten, Temari, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Neji.

"Ohayo," Sakura said.

The group noticed them as they entered.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Did you guys get invitation, too?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied "Weird"

"So are we going to go in or what?" Sasuke said irritated.

They entered the theatre and found no one else. So they just picked a place and sat together. Temari and Shikamaru sat next to each other in the back. Hinata sat between Naruto and Kiba, and Kankuro sat next to Naruto in the middle row. Lee sat next to Kankuro. Neji and Ten-Ten sat directly behind Naruto and Hinata. Choji sat next to Ino who sat next to Sasuke. Sakura didn't really care and sat near the back row. It's not that she didn't care, there was no room to sit next to Sasuke.

"May I sit next to you?" Gaara asked. She nodded an approval.

There was still a couple of minutes before the movie were to play. Some of the ninja's went to get some food from the concession stand, including Choji. Sasuke listened to his I-pod waiting for the movie to start.

"So how's being the Kazekage?" Sakura said bored.

"It's going fine, so um how's working for Tsunade going?"

"Alright I guess, until she drinks" Sakura said with a smile.

Gaara smiled.

"Wow,"

"What?" he asked.

"I've never seen you smile"

"Really"

"It's cute you should do it more often"

He blushed, and then walked over to Temari who was waiting for Shikamaru to return.

"Temari"

"What now?"

"What should I say when someone says my smile is cute"

Temari chuckled, "Complement the person" she said.

"You need to go out more." Temari said.

"Okay who's the person?" she asked.

He pointed to the pink haired girl.

"Tell her she has beautiful eyes or something"

He nodded and walked back to the seat next to Sakura.

"Thanks for waiting" he said.

"No prob" she said.

"You have beautiful eyes" he said.

She blushed, 'was he flirting with her' she thought. Then she decided to seek the help of Temari.

"Excuse me for a minute," She said.

"Temari," she whispered.

"What's up Sakura-chan?"

"Is Gaara trying to flirt with me?"

"I don't know, tell me what he said"

"Well I told him he looked cute when he smiled, and then he complimented me on my eyes"

"Maybe, oh no here comes Shikamaru, Sakura can you go now."

"Hm, looks like things here are going to get hot and heavy" she said as she left.

"What did Sakura want?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing, just advice."

"Oh really, on what?"

"My brother"

"Really, such a drag"

Temari just giggled.

The movie began, and still no one other than these ninja's showed. Shikamaru found it odd but really didn't care, he handed the popcorn to Temari.

--------

They watched a movie similar to the **'Blair Witch Project'**.

Hinata was scared so she hid her face beneath her hand. Shikamaru and Temari didn't care for the movie, they just used it as and excuse to make out. Choji just sat their munching faster and faster as the movie got intense. Sasuke kept pushing Ino away as she grasped his hand during the scary part. Neji looked shocked when Ten-Ten seemed to admire the killing scenes. Kiba, Naruto, Kankuro, and Lee kept saying 'He's right behind you' or 'run away' or 'why him.' Sakura and Gaara just sat their. They decided to leave since the movie was boring to them, they ducked their heads as they left the theatre."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked Sakura.

"Why don't we go to a coffee shop until their done?"

He nodded. Sakura hand was taken by Gaara. She then blushed and tried to hide her face.

They arrived at the coffee shop.

"What would you like?" He asked her.

"What are you having?" she asked.

"A tall latte,"

"What's that?"

"Just a minute" he replied.

He went up the shop owner and asked for a latte. In two minutes he was back holding a latte. He gave her the cup. She tried it.

"Wow this is good," she said.

"I'll get one for you" he said.

"No, it's okay"

He looked at her.

"If I drink a lot of coffee I won't be able to sleep."

"Then you can share mine" he said, he couldn't believe he said that though and waited for her response.

"Sure,"

He brought an extra straw.

----

This chapter kinda sucks but it will get interesting. Please write some reviews and tell me if there is something I should include.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The movie ends.

After 1 hour,

"Thanks for the drink," Sakura said. "We should head back to see if the others finished the movie."

Gaara nodded but was kind of sad because he was enjoying every moment with Sakura. He got comfortable talking with her after an hour.

As they headed for the theatre,

"Would you go on a date tomorrow night?"

"I really would like that" she said, "but tomorrow I have a slumber party at Ino's place."

"Oh" he said lowering his head disappointed. She could tell he was disappointed.

"But I think I can ditch it," she said, trying to see his smile.

They went to the theatre to find everyone coming out.

"Where have you two been?" Ino asked.

"Well the movie was boring, so we went to get some drinks,"

"Really," Ten-Ten asked, wanting to hear what went on between the two of them.

Hinata stood by her cousin not wanting to hear the chat Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Kankuro were talking about of the movie that terrified her.

Sakura interrupted.

"So how was the movie?"

"SAKURA you should have seen it, the guy was found #$ in a ditch…" Naruto said, but was interrupted by a hit on his head.

"Dope, girls don't want to hear things like that."

"Teme, I didn't do anything wrong but say #$"

He was then hit by Shikamaru,

"If you didn't say stuff like that you'd probably have a girl."

"Yes, I would" he protested then went towards Hinata, "Right Hinata, you wouldn't mind if I said #$, right?"

She fainted, Shino and Kiba caught her while Neji gave Naruto the ride of his life into a bush of thorns. Sasuke and Sakura knew he deserved it. Ten-Ten calmed Neji down.

Then Sakura pulled Ino to the side.

"This better be good," Ino said.

"I know I said that I could go to your sleepover party, but something came up."

"What Haruno Sakura, what could come up for you to miss my annual party."

"I have a date with Gaara, tomorrow."

"Really, humph, fine but you owe me big time." Ino said, she then thought about it carefully, 'with Sakura out the picture that leaves Sasuke to me.'

"Thank you so much," she said as she ran back to Gaara.

Everyone headed home, except for two certain people.

"So what did she say?"

"I can ditch"

"Really,"

"Hai"

At the Haruno residence Gaara signaled Temari and Kankuro to go on ahead. They feared that if they stayed, they would have to face the Gaara death stare.

Gaara walked her to the door.

"I had a great time last night." She said.

He smiled and got closer to her. He was about to kiss her when she put her hand on his lips.

"Save that for tomorrow," she said. He was startled.

"Never kiss until the date is official." She said, but then she kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow." Then entered her house, he blushed and walked to Kankuro and Temari who were waiting at the end of the street.

"Did you kiss her?" Kankuro asked.

He ignored him and proceeded to walk to there apartment. Temari could see a new look in his eyes, something she had never seen in Gaara.

In the Haruno residence Sakura dropped as soon as she closed her bedroom door. She felt a feeling that she once felt for Sasuke, but this was stronger. Her face was consumed completely with red when she looked in the mirror, and then she jumped on her bed, smiling as she slept.

In the apartment,

Temari walked into the balcony Gaara was starring into the distance.

"You like her, huh?"

He blushed, she smiled.

"When the next date?" she asked.

"Tomorrow,"

"Don't stay out to late, okay"

He nodded.

"Now if only Kankuro could get a girl," she said.

Gaara smirked at her remark, he desperately wanted to say 'yeah right' but sustained inside him.

"G'night" she said and left the room.

----

Please review. The next chapter should be posted sometime soon. Thanks for the support. GaaSakuforever

---

Preview:

Sakura and Gaara get closer, but something happens a person has been attacked by the same creature in the movie that will be described a bit in the next Chap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It attacks

Sakura awoke in the morning to greet the sun. She got ready to go work. Tsunade is a very impatient person she realized every time she came a second late or so the punishments are too dreadful to say. Anyway Sakura ate her breakfast and headed to the door. She walked out, and headed to the Hokage building.

Ten-Ten noticed Sakura walking and joined her wanting to the details of last night.

"Sakura, wait up."

"Ten-Ten, don't you have the day off"

"Not anymore, Tsunade needs extra help sorting files."

"Oh,"

"So what happened last night, give me the whole works,"

Sakura blushed. Then looked at her watch she still had quite time so they sat on a bench.

"Come on spill Sakura" said the irritated Ten-Ten.

"Well, he asked to sit next to me, the movie didn't seem interesting to me or him so we left the theatre. Then he wanted to treat me so we went to the café near the lake,"

"What happened, come on finish"

"We shared a drink,"

"An indirect kiss," Ten-Ten said, "How sweet"

"Then he walked me home and nearly kissed me, but I stopped him"

"What? Why?"

"You know the rule never kiss on your first date and also I was very nervous, anyway we have a date tonight"

"Really, what about the party?"

"Ino said it was okay, but I owe her big."

"So what are you going to do on your date?"

Pink arouse on Sakura's cheek.

"No clue,"

"I wish Neji would ask me out, I'll wait until he's ready,"

"Let's get going shall we?"

Ten-Ten nodded and they left.

In the Hokage building, Sakura was paying attention and bumped into a person.

"Gomen-nasai," she bowed then looked up to see Gaara.

But this time she got no reply, he left and she wondered if she had done something wrong. She entered to see Tsunade.

"Sakura I need you to file these papers" she said as she pointed to the high stack. "Ten-Ten help her out"

"Hai,"

Sakura started to take a pile after another. Ten-Ten and Sakura were completely when they finished. It took them four hours. Then they walked to see what Tsunade ha planned for them to do next.

"Tsunade, what do you want us to do now?"

"Nothing,"

"Really"

"Yeah you're done, you can head home now."

They bowed out and walked down the hall.

A hand grabbed hers, it was Gaara's Ten-Ten knew three was a crowd and left.

"Gaara-kun is there something you need?" she said.

He shook his head,

"I'm sorry about earlier. Are you off duty now?"

She nodded surprised.

They walked through the park and Gaara treated her to ice cream from a stand.

It was very quite between them.

"I'm sorry about earlier"

"Don't worry about it" she said giving him a reassuring smile.

"So, um when should I pick you up?" he asked, trying to act like he didn't care.

"It doesn't matter,"

"Then we can start," he replied.

"Sure if you have nothing scheduled,"

He shook his head. Then he looked to his side and found a purple flower, picked it up and placed it in her hair, then smelt it. Sakura was completely blushing. All of a sudden they were interrupted by a scream. Sakura recognized it, it was Ten-Ten she got up alarmed Gaara stood up after her.

"Ten-Ten" Sakura yelled, and then dashed to the nearby scream.

Gaara followed,

Sakura saw Ten-Ten, lying on the floor paralyzed and unconscious, she bent and lifted Ten-Ten's head onto her lap. She took of her glove and used some medical jutsu that Tsunade taught her.

"Ten-Ten" she called.

Slowly Ten-Ten snapped out of trance. Neji was nearby and also came.

"W-Where did it go?"

"What?" Sakura asked.

Neji used his Byakugan, but could not see anything in the distances.

"Ten-Ten, what did it look like?" Neji asked.

"I didn't get a good look at it before it attacked, but it was black it had yellow glowing eyes. It had long nails for sure." She said as she turned her back as they saw three scratches.

Sakura healed it quickly.

'That is odd no one is fast enough to do that and leave'. Neji thought.

"We should tell the others to watch out." Sakura said.

They nodded their heads and walked out of the park. In the distance a creature that matched Ten-Ten's description watched them and left as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:The Date is interfered

It was getting dark,

Gaara decided to take Sakura to his apartment since Temari had a date with Shikamaru, and Kankuro said he was going to tag along with Naruto, since he couldn't get a single date. He did not want to risk getting Sakura into danger by going into the park, but he did not know how to invite her to his place.

He first took her to diner then they walked through town a bit. An idea came to his mind.

"Would you like to rent a movie and watch it at my place?" he asked hoping for a yes.

"I can stay out late tonight my parents are out of town, so let's take the movie to my place I have some snacks at home."

'I guess that could work' he thought.

He nodded.

They entered Konoha blockbuster,

"So what will you like to watch" Sakura asked.

He thought about carefully, "doesn't matter"

"Sakura-chan" Ten-Ten called when she entered blockbuster with Neji.

Gaara and Neji just stared at each other, it was like a staring contest.

Sakura and Ten-Ten walked in the store talking to each other, while the tension grew between Neji and Gaara's eyes.

"Ten-Ten, what are you doing here with Neji? I thought you were going to the slumber party. " Sakura asked "Spill"

Ten-Ten blushed,

"Ino canceled it because no one else could come. Any way on my way back I saw Neji, he told me that he was worried that the thing that attacked me earlier would attack again," she said.

Sakura giggled,

"He's just shy to ask me out" Ten-Ten said.

"So what are you going to do with Neji tonight on your date?"

"Well he said that he wanted to watch a movie with me, and since last time at the theatre he was watching over Hinata constantly he did not enjoy it"

"Right" Sakura said,

Ten-Ten giggled.

"So what movie are you guys going to watch?" Ten-Ten asked.

"What about you?"

"No clue,"

The let out sighs.

"Why not we just ask the clerk, he should know what movies that are worth watching." Sakura said.

"Yeah,"

"So where are you going to watch the movie?" Sakura asked.

"Well Neji did invite me over to his place to watch, What about you two?"

"We are going to watch it at my place since my parents are gone."

"Are you Nervous," Ten-Ten asked,

Sakura nodded,

"Me too" she said.

"I know why not everyone come over to my place."

"Are you sure, won't Gaara be mad?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I have no idea but this way it will be a double date and I won't feel as nervous without you there."

"Alright, let's just ask them before we come to a decision."

The walked back to there dates to find them in a staring contest.

"Neji is it alright if we go to Sakura's place to watch the movie?" Ten-Ten asked.

Neji did not really want to be with others on his date with Ten-Ten, but he could never refuse the look in her eyes.

"Fine" he said,

Gaara was kind of disappointed at the fact Sakura invited them over, but he didn't really care as long as he got to be with Sakura.

"So what movie would you like to watch?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

"Let's just pick a random movie, and go" Neji suggested.

"Alright," Sakura brought a couple of interesting movies, and Ten-Ten picked one at randomness.

"I guess were going with a humor/romance genre" Sakura said.

Gaara took the movie from her and went to check it out. The rest followed. As they walked to Sakura's house they were in pairs, neither of the guys didn't want to show affection on their way home.

Sakura opened the door and turned on the light, as the others followed. Ten-Ten and Neji sat down, while Gaara followed Sakura into the kitchen to help.

"Gaara you can go sit it will take me just a minute to heat up the popcorn"

Gaara just stayed with her since the kitchen, and room that the others were in were separated.

He walked behind her and then held her hand.

Sakura blushed.

His eyes began to close as his face got nearer and nearer, just as he was about to kiss her the microwave beeped. Sakura turned around and took out the bag and placed in a bowl.

Gaara was starting to wonder when he will ever kiss her. He helped her carry some drinks, while she carried the popcorn.

"Ten-Ten can you put the movie in" Sakura asked.

"Hai."

They sat down and waited for the movie to begin. They began to watch the movie it was pretty hilarious Neji and Gaara wanted to laugh a little but they couldn't since the other was here.

Sakura reached for a drink, she opened it but it splashed on her and Gaara.

"Gaara gomen" she said. "Come with me before the stain settles."

He followed Sakura to the washroom upstairs.

"Sakura do you want me to pause the movie"

"No, go ahead watch with Neji we'll be down soon"

Ten-Ten nodded.

Sakura took Gaara into the washroom and took a cloth and started wiping his clothes, and his drenched face.

In Gaara's vision she looked so pretty right now. She finished wiping the stain. Now she proceeded to finish his face. His urge to kiss her made use of this advantage.

"Huh," she said as he pulled her towards him, and their lips were locked.

Sakura stared into Gaara's closed eyes, in shock.

----

Author's note: Hey everyone gomen for the delay in updating this chapter, please send some reviews. I know this chapter is kind of corny. I will keep doing my best to update frequently.

----


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Sakura's lips were connected with Gaara's he grabbed her from her back holding her in position waiting for her to respond. Her lips soon were agitated and were consumed in the moment ever since Sasuke had made it clear that he had no affection for her she had been in a gloomy mood doubting herself worthy of any guy, especially Gaara.

Inner Sakura:

_Come on girl this guy is interested in you. He's nice, he totally in to you._

I don't know, I don't know if I could have a long distance relationship.

_Sakura you are strong remember you deserve better than the king of smirks. _

She began to agree with her inner self.

She replied to the kiss with a kiss of her own. Her eyes closed they soon relapsed for air, and then they proceeded with a long session of lip touching. It changed in a split second from innocent lip locking to wet soaking objects wrapping and squirming around each other. His arms squeezed her tighter in his clutches her arms holding his shoulders ever so gently. Taking breaks every 2-3 minutes, in a total time of 15 minutes. They stopped the seemingly endless love affection by lip kissing till they came to a halt.

They looked at each other with surprised warm looks,

"We should get back, they'll be wondering were we are" she said.

He nodded, 'did I do the right thing' he thought, as he followed her to the living room.

Meanwhile Neji and Ten-Ten were wondering where the other's were they sat there exchanging glances. She was getting tired of Neji sitting there so she got up.

"Do you need anything?"

"Huh" was Neji's reply.

"I'm getting a soda from the kitchen do you need anything" she said.

He could tell she was irritated by him,

"Ten-Ten" he started,

"What" she said, as she turned around she felt his arm pull him. Neji sat with her in his arms. She was completely blushing; Ten-ten could feel the pulses of his heart on her back.

"Neji" she said, as he kissed the back of her head.

But he stayed silent. Ten-Ten found his shy side kind of sweet but she wished he would do this more often. Neji let Ten-Ten's hair down and stroked her head, making her very sleepy.

Neji found her very attractive when she was sleeping with her long soft brown hair, her lips left a tiny gap and you could hear her breathing. He held her. Sakura and Gaara entered the room to find Ten-Ten sleeping on Neji, Sakura giggled.

"Would you like me to wake her?"

"No that's alright"

Sakura scurried to another room and brought a blanket out and covered them up.

"You can stay the night," she said.

"Thank-you, Sakura-san"

"No problem" she said as she shut the television and took Gaara into the kitchen leaving them to sleep alone.

"Want some tea" she said.

"Sure" he said.

She turned around and placed the water into the microwave.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He stated

"No that's okay I didn't…" she said before the microwave beeper interrupted her.

She reached in the microwave for the cup but as she took the cups out some water got onto her skin, making her yelp and drop the cups. Gaara caught the cups with his sand and held Sakura's hand and put it under the cold water tap. She blushed he took her hand out of the water after a minute or so and placed it in a towel on the counter.

"Thank you Gaara" she said, "You didn't have to do all that"

"I wanted to" he said making her face more red than it originally was.

She was surprised by the statement,

"I should head back home now" he said.

Inner Sakura:

_Come on girl he is so friggin hot, let him stay the night find an excuse_

But what if he

_No buts or I'll take over from now on._

"No you should stay, it's late and I have an extra bedroom. I won't take 'No' for an answer" she said as she pulled him away from the door.

"Alright" he said as she led him to the guest room.

"If you need anything just tell me" she said going down stairs.

Sakura heard a knock on the door and wondered who could be knocking on her door at that hour. She opened the door to find Kiba there with an injured Akamaru barely able to stand.

"Come in" she said as she helped Kiba take Akamaru into her house.

"Sorry to trouble you Sakura"

"What happened?" she said as she brought her medical kit.

"Akamaru and I heard a commotion with some howling dogs and decided to check what was going on"

Sakura took of her glove and healed as much as she could of Akamaru's huge deep scratch.

"He'll be okay" she said wrapping the bandage around Akamaru's wound in the back left leg.

"So yeah when Akamaru and I went to investigate there was nothing there and all of a sudden we picked up a scent but couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. All of a sudden a creature just like the movie came at us and Akamaru protected me from his slash."

"That must be the same thing that attacked Ten-Ten earlier"

"What?"

"Ten-Ten was attacked earlier with almost the same description of the creature"

"Sorry to trouble you Sakura your house was the closest"

"No problem, come with me" she said as the limping Akamaru followed and locked the door and dimmed the light.

"Gaara," she said knocking the door.

"Sakura," Gaara said as he opened the door.

"Is it alright if Kiba stays with you?"

He nodded,

"Kiba can Akamaru sleep in my room I want to keep a close eye for any symptoms"

"Hai"

"Good night then" she said as she took Akamaru into her room.

"Good night" the boys said as they entered the room,

'What is he doing here at this hour' Gaara and Kiba thought.

Meanwhile Hinata and Naruto just finished there date, Hinata entered her home. She heard a sound that came from outside the door.

"Naruto-kun" she said shyly.

She opened the door

"Naruto-kun, are you out there" she said,

----

Author's note: hey everybody thanks for the review, and please keep them coming. If you do I shall give you a preview of the next chapter. Oh and thanks to the following fans

**Overlordofnobodies**

**AlaskenWildflower**

**Sakura Raindrop**

**Sorrelstar**

I will update as soon as possible.

**GaaSakuforever******(oo) () ( ) ()


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: One followed by Another

Hinata stood frozen in fear of what she saw, 'Naruto-kun help' she thought as she starred into the beasts eyes.

'AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hinata-chan" Naruto screamed as he turned to the block seeing Hinata on the ground and a creature with glowing red eyes staring at his face approaching Hinata.

"Get away from her" he said as he summoned 20 shadow clones. For some reason the creature disappeared.

"Hinata-chan," he said trying to wake her up. 'Sakura she'll be able to help' Naruto said carrying Hinata to Sakura's place.

-----

Mean while in the guest room Kiba placed a futon on the opposite side of the room. Gaara glared at him the whole time.

'What is he doing here' Kiba thought.

"What are you doing here in Haruno-san's place?" Gaara said,

"What are you doing here?" Kiba replied.

They were interrupted by the door bell ringing. Sakura opened the door. 'Who is it now' she thought.

"Hinata-chan, what-what happened Naruto" Sakura said leading Naruto and Hinata into the room and shutting the door behind them.

With this Kiba and Gaara came rushing down, Neji didn't want to disturb Ten-Ten so he lay there wondering what had happened to his cousin.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan" Naruto asked with trembling eyes. Sakura placed her hands on Hinata's neck feeling her pulse.

"Don't worry Naruto, she'll be okay" she said emitting green chakra onto Hinata-chan. Soon she awoke.

"Hinata-chan" Naruto shouted and grasped her in a hug, making Hinata blush and wonder what happened.

"N-Naruto-kun" she stuttered.

Gaara and Kiba watched to see Hinata awake.

"Gomen-nasai for the trouble" Hinata mumbled.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"K-Kiba-kun what are you doing here" Hinata asked.

"Gaara what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Akamaru was attacked by something and I brought him here so Sakura could take a look"

Gaara did not answer so Sakura did, "I invited Gaara to stay since it was getting late"

Hinata stood up with the help of Naruto's hand making her redder than usual.

"Are you sure you're okay" Naruto said feeling her head.

"Naruto, she's fine" Sakura interceded knowing that Hinata was very nervous.

"Naruto, Hinata you can stay here for the night it seems that what ever attacked you has been on a spree, I don't want to see what that thing could do to you"

They both agreed. Naruto followed the guys upstairs as Sakura took Hinata into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Hinata giggled at the site she saw before her, she couldn't believe her cousin finally hooked up with Ten-Ten.

"Hinata-chan do you want anything to drink"

Hinata shook her head.

"So you two look so chummy together spill what happened on your date, Naruto was so scared for you"

Hinata blushed, "N-Naruto-kun and I went on a date and got ramen, then he took me home,"

"So how did the thing attack you"

"Well at first I heard a noise outside the door I thought it was Naruto so I opened the door and I looked into his eye and in an instant I was on the ground and unconscious"

"Hm" Sakura said, she found it odd how that creature attacked so far only girls and a dog.

All of a sudden they heard a banging noise on the door, Sakura worried took her Kunai knife out and Hinata used her Byakugan.

"It's Shikamaru and Temari" Hinata said.

Sakura opened the door, 'man I should have just called the sleepover at my place.'

"Sakura-chan sorry to trouble you" Temari smiled.

"No come in," she replied.

Temari and Shikamaru entered and closed the door.

Sakura noticed a little blood dropping on the floor.

"Temari-chan what happened to you" Sakura said as she as she emitted green chakra onto Temari's shoulder.

"Let me guess something attacked you" Sakura said.

Shikamaru and Temari nodded in union.

"How did you know?" they asked.

"Ten-Ten was attacked this morning, Akamaru was attacked 30 minutes ago and Hinata was attacked about 10 minutes ago"

"Hm," Shikamaru said, "Are the guys here?"

"Yeah there upstairs second door to the right"

Shikamaru went to join them.

"So Temari were you on a date"

She nodded.

"Who else is on a date other than us?"

"Well I'm not sure if you consider it a date but Ino, why?"

"Nothing, but I expect she'll be here soon"

With that the door knocked.

"Sakura open this door" said the voice from behind the door.

This time Ino was at the door with Choji.

"Let me guess you were attacked"

"Damn right he scratched my face"

Sakura managed not to giggle; she knew that Ino had a beauty complex.

"Let me help you with that" Sakura suggested.

"Thanks, so who else is here?"

"We'll the guys are upstairs, Choji it's the second door on the right"

He nodded.

"Where are we gonna sleep," Ino shouted.

"In my room I have some extra sleeping bags"

They all went to her bedroom; Akamaru just slept and rolled over making the girls 'aawwhh' and say cute things.

"I'm going downstairs to make sure I locked the door" Sakura said.

They nodded and got into Sakura's extra pajamas.

She closed the door behind her.

She closed the door behind her and went down stairs and made sure the door was closed and locked. She met with the girls in the room but they were all sleeping she decided to read a book.

'Knock knock'

-----

**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was kinda tough o'well thanks for the reviews everybody. I really enjoy them so please continue to review. This time whoever reviews will get a preview of the Next chapter trust me the next chapter so far is great. Special thanks to:

**overlordofnobodies****SorcceressLinaGreywords**

**AlaskenWildflower****Sorrelstar**

**Sandragon**Thanks again from **GaaSakuforever(O.O)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

She slowly made her way around the sleeping girls on the floor and slightly opened the door.

"Gaara-kun do you need something" she said.

She got out of the room and closed the door behind her, her face was slightly blushing.

"I couldn't sleep" he stated.

"Would you like some warm milk, it usually helps me get to sleep"

He nodded.

She went to the fridge and took out some milk placed it into the microwave and heated it for thirty seconds.

It was silent, Gaara gazed at her.

The microwave beeped as she took the milk out and walked over to him, he drank the milk slowly.

"Is it too hot" she asked.

The reason he couldn't sleep was because the kiss kept haunting him making him more confused than usual.

"Sakura I- I"

Sakura knew he was thinking about the kiss and decided to take the matters in her own hand she kissed him. He was shocked but he gave into his urge grabbed her back and kissed her pulling her tighter and hoping for an invitation into her mouth, Sakura did not wait she opened it, his tongue brushed hers she fought with his to see who would gain the authority. They stopped a couple times to gasping for air; he began to nibble her neck. She blushed and giggled a little. Gaara looked at her when she giggled then did it again, making her laugh.

"Stop I'm ticklish." She said trying to hide her neck, but she couldn't Gaara did it more times and she continued to giggle. She decided to tickle him back so she gently slid her fingers across his neck. He cringed his face, he then pinned her to the wall. The clock read 1:00 am. Gaara placed his hand on her hips, soon he felt Sakura fall on him. His eyes looked to her face, 'She fell asleep' he thought and took her bridal style in his arms carrying her to her room. He kissed her forehead, and smiled.

Just before he was going to leave he heard her mumble.

"G' night Gaara" she said softly.

He smiled, 'Good night Sakura" he said silently.

He entered his room finding Naruto hogging most of the space, his legs on top of Kiba's stomach, Shikamaru in a corner and Choji mumbling something like 'chips'. He looked at his sleeping bag and laid on it. 'Sakura is mine' he said, slowly shutting his eyes.

The next morning Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast Ten-Ten was the first to wake after her. Ten-Ten realized that she was sleeping on Neji, blushing she pinned her hair in buns and carefully got off Neji and placed the blanket over him, she smiled when she turned around to head for the kitchen he stood up and held her hand.

"Morning Neji-kun" she said.

He brushed his nose on her neck.

"Morning" he replied.

"Morning, Neji-kun" she said with a grin.

"So how was your sleep last night?" Sakura teased them from the kitchen, Ten-Ten consumed with some red shades of blush, while Neji smirked at the sight of Ten-Ten's reaction.

"Trouble some," Shikamaru said with Temari's arm latched on his joined by Gaara's presence.

"Good morning" Sakura said with a cheerful tone.

'yawn,' "Morning Sakura" Temari said.

'Woof woof' Akamaru barked with pride as he walked down the stairs aided by the help of Kiba.

"Yeah I here you Akamaru can't wait, the food does smell really good"

"Did someone say food" yelled Choji at the top of the stairs.

"Oh god Sakura I hope you made plenty not even a dinosaur could fill him up" Ino shouted, right behind Choji.

"Ino" Choji questioned.

Everyone giggled, laughed or stayed silent.

"Don't worry" Sakura said with a wink,

Sakura knew the only ones left asleep were Naruto and Hinata, Neji whispered something to Ten-Ten.

She nodded her head abruptly and headed upstairs.

Sakura could tell one thing Neji was worried about his cousin and sent Ten-Ten to check up on her, but Sakura also knew that he owed Ten-Ten big.

Sakura finished the breakfast and placed it on the table, it was a banquet not breakfast everyone thought, pancakes piled up high, syrup, orange juice, toast, tea, coffee, bagels, cream cheese, fried eggs, a giant bowl of her special fruit salad, mango juice, strawberry jam, omelets, and a lot more…

Meanwhile upstairs Hinata was still asleep, she could hear many rustling noises coming from downstairs. Hinata in the morning is the worst thing to deal with; she has a slight I mean huge problem. She hates to be woken up and latterly glares and makes rude comments. (At least in this story) You can call it her evil morning side… Anyway Ten-Ten unaware of Hinata's evil morning side she started to whisper Hinata's name when Hinata just turned to the other side and ignored Ten-Ten, Ten-Ten hated to be ignored so she tickled Hinata.

"What the hell was that for" she screamed.

Ten-Ten was on the wall fearing to get near to the grumpy Hyuuga 'and I thought Neji was bad'

Hinata finally woke up from her sleeping trance to find Ten-Ten against the wall.

"Ten-Ten-chan w-why are you against the wall"

Ten-Ten knew that she did not do it on purpose so she let it go.

"Nothing just found a new way to stretch, come on everyone's downstairs already"

'uh I sound like lee,' she shuddered at the thought.

Hinata gave a faint nod as she scurried out of the sleeping bag and washed her face in Sakura's private bathroom.

The girls walked downstairs to find everyone in the living room except for the girls in the kitchen.

"Food's ready" Sakura said inviting the guys into the kitchen. Sakura looked at the clock.

'Shoot, I'm going to be late' she said, so instead she took out a traveler mug and placed some tea into it.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Ino asked catching the attention of Gaara on Sakura.

"I have to go Tsunade needs me to do the early shift today. Please enjoy" She said bowing out and running out of the house with her mug and a bag. As she ran one of her paper slipped from her bag. Gaara noticed. Ino picked up the paper.

"Shit, Sakura need this" Ino said, about to bolt after Sakura but was stopped by Gaara, just what Ino wanted.

"I'll take it to her"

He finished his coffee and left in the sink, taking the paper he walked out and disappeared in sand.

Sakura was still running to the Hokage building taking a short cut through the park, she passed by to see something move from bush to bush.

--------

**Author's note**: Konnichi wa mina-san (hello everybody), Gomen for the wait I have fixed the computer problem turns out it needed a new battery. Tell em guys

GaaSakuforever: "Guys"

'Damn where did everyone go'

Kankuro: Hey I'm here

GaaSakuforever: shudder shudder Leave I liked it better when it was silent

Kankuro: that's mean

Sakura: It agree with the author, Gaara

Gaara: Enough said

Shukaku: 'just kill him already'

Hehehe don't worry everyone I don't hate Kankuro at least I think I don't anyway please **read and review and I shall give you a preview of the next chapter. I promise I already have some typed out already…**

**Oh and arigato to everyone and special thanks to the following for their support:**

1. AlaskenWildflower

2. Sandragon

3. Sorcceress Lina Greywords

4. Sorrelstar

5. overlordofnobodies

AND THANKS FOR THE 264 HITS THAT I RECEIVED. O.o I am so happy.

**GaaSakuforever O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Recap:

----------

"_I have to go Tsunade needs me to do the early shift today. Please enjoy" She said bowing out and running out of the house with her mug and a bag. As she ran one of her paper slipped from her bag. Gaara noticed. Ino picked up the paper._

"_Shit, Sakura need this" Ino said, about to bolt after Sakura but was stopped by Gaara, just what Ino wanted._

"_I'll take it to her" _

_He finished his coffee and left in the sink, taking the paper he walked out and disappeared in sand._

_Sakura was still running to the Hokage building taking a short cut through the park, she passed by to see something move from bush to bush. _

------------

Sakura stopped getting ready for what ever was coming her way.

The bushes begin to rustle louder and louder as something ran though the bush to bush and the wind seemed to harsher and harsher. Sakura tried to focus where the chakra was coming from, but it seemed to move as quickly as lee when vs Gaara in Chunnin exams. Her head tossed from one side to another, her eyes following that motion. She took the risk she punched the ground hoping something would stop whatever it was. Just when she did it came from behind her, she ducked as it cut a couple strands from her hair. Lucky for her she had still had her weapons. Sakura could see only a black creature long sharp claws, red glowing eyes, drool coming from the sides of it's mouth, it could stand on its hind legs it was about 5'9 to 6'0.

'_I stared into his eyes and suddenly I collapsed' Hinata told Sakura._

Sakura remembered those words and stared away, 'how am I going to fight it' she said.

'**Let me out' inner Sakura yelled, 'He can't hurt me, but he can hurt you' **

Sakura let out her inner Sakura.

"**Finally I'm free" shouted the inner.**

Sakura inner was very powerful, for it was strong enough to destroy a skyscraper with a punch. No one really knew of her inner except Tsunade, but it would be the next strongest thing to Jin-Churiki or maybe equal.

"**This is going to be fun" **

In an instant the thing attacked her, she knew even her inner wasn't quick enough but she managed to dodge all of it's attacks. The creature managed to scratch but it was no mere type of scratch, her chakra started to pour out. Her inner grasped her cut on the shoulder.

'**Damn' Inner Sakura thought.**

'What'

'**What ever that thing is it's strong, Chakra level is hard to figure out, lend me some of your chakra' inner Sakura asked her outer.**

'How do I know you won't take permanent control of my body'

'**You just have to trust me or this fight will end in a different situation'**

Sakura was not in the mood to argue with her inner in the current situation.

Meanwhile Gaara could sense a strong Chakra occurring in the park, he wondered who it could be then out of nowhere, Sakura came flying into a tree in front of him. He glanced at her he couldn't believe it was her chakra he sensed he never actually knew how strong her chakra was, he also sensed another presence. Walking over to Sakura who didn't notice him she stood up and pounded the ground making the thing jump in the air.

'He fell for it' her outer cheered.

"**Now" Her inner yelled. **As she threw many kunai's in the direction of the creature. She then disappeared from Gaara's sight and Gaara sensed her presence behind the creature.

'Was that Sakura,' he thought that's her body but something is different.

"**Die" her inner shouted.**

But to her surprise Gaara clasped Sand around the creature.

Sakura then looked to see Gaara as she jumped on the nearby tree branch. Now she had many chakra cut spilling her chakra and tons of blood.

'Keep your promise' she told her inner.

'Fine' the inner said giving Sakura her control.

"Sakura" Gaara said, watching her while clasping the creature in his sand.

"Gaara what are…" she stopped as she notice her vision blurring as she fell to the ground. 'Damn I lost to much blood and chakra' she said millimeters from the ground Gaara caught her, helping her up.

She was then lifted into his arm. All of a sudden Gaara looked the other way the creature got out of his sand clutches. Gaara used his free hand and got a hold on the creatures left hand, he squeezed his hand slowly as the animal shrieked in pain, and did something unexpected it sliced it's own arm with it's other hand, and quickly it's chakra presence was no more.

"Gaara, can you put me down?" Sakura asked in an awkward state.

He did not answer. "Who was that?" he asked.

"Who was that what?" she returned.

"Never mind" he spat coldly, he knew she was hiding something.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as sand formed around them.

He stood silent.

She soon found out as they were in Tsunade's office, and Tsunade was looking at them with a smirk.

Sakura struggled out of Gaara's arms. Which he refused,

"I'm okay, really she said.

"What happened? Sakura your chakra is spilling out and you lost quite an amount of blood" Tsunade asked.

"Well I was attacked by this creature and…"

"Just file a report, right now I'll heal those wounds"

"Hai shi-shou-san"

"Gaara, the meeting doesn't start till another 3 hours why are you here"

He handed Sakura a piece of paper,

"Thanks I almost forgot this" she said giving him a smile.

"Will you excuse us Gaara" Tsunade said.

He left right away, but listened at the door while hiding his chakra so they would not detect the presence.

"So tell me what happened" Tsunade demanded.

"I was on my to work and a creature attacked me"

"What, don't tell me you let your inner out"

"I kinda had to"

"Sakura how many times have I told you not to it's dangerous and risky, you know that it could have…."

"Hai I know" Sakura said lowering her head.

"Well don't do it anymore your wounds in that state cause's worse reactions in this state."

"Continue" Tsunade said waiting for Sakura to complete the eventful story"

"Well I was about to kill the creature when Gaara stopped me and grabbed the creature with his sand"

"WHAT, GAARA SAW YOU IN THAT STATE"

--------

**Author's note: **Gomen for the wait, and gomen for the other unfinished stories. I do take requests on what chapter I should update next so if you want to see the next chapter of your favourite story of mine send me an email through my email, and in 1-4 days I will update the next chapter.

**Thanks to the following for their support:**

1. AlaskenWildflower

2. Sandragon

3. Sorcceress Lina Greywords

4. Sorrelstar

5. Biss-chan

6. overlordofnobodies

**GaaSakuforever O.o**

Please continue to review who knows you might get a preview of what happens next….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Recap---------

"I was on my to work and a creature attacked me"

"What, don't tell me you let your inner out"

"I kinda had to"

"Sakura how many times have I told you not to it's dangerous and risky, you know that it could have…."

"Hai I know" Sakura said lowering her head.

"Well don't do it anymore your wounds in that state cause's worse reactions in this state."

"Continue" Tsunade said waiting for Sakura to complete the eventful story"

"Well I was about to kill the creature when Gaara stopped me and grabbed the creature with his sand"

"WHAT, GAARA SAW YOU IN THAT STATE"

------------

End of Recap

------------

Sakura nodded her head, "un-fortunately"

"Sakura, he can't know of your inner so promise me you won't tell?"

"But"

"Promise me"

"Hai" Sakura said.

"Sakura take the day off today I need to figure what I reasoning I should use with Gaara"

Sakura nodded, she left to open the door.

Flash back---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, father" the six year old Sakura called.

"Leave you are not welcome here any more"

"Mother what's going on"

"Leave"

'Sllllaaaaaaappppppppppp' Sakura was struck by her father across the face. 

"Leave and never come back"

"Why mommy" she asked.

"You are a monster"

They literally started to throw kunai's at her, hoping she would just leave.

Sakura fearing for her life fled, three days of travel Sakura ended up exhausted and tired she reached the village and was found unconscious at the border with only a small teddy bear in her arms. The Konoha guards took her to the third Hokage to see what to do with her.

---------- Her flash backs stopped when she saw Gaara out the door watching her.

"Gaara, were you waiting for me"

He nodded,

"Is there anything you need?"

"Sakura what happened to you earlier in the park" he said with no expression on his face.

'Shit Shit Shit' she kept repeating in her mind.

Luckily she was saved by Naruto, "SAAAAKKKKKUUUURRRRRAAAAAA-CCHHHAAANNN" Naruto shouted from the end of the hall.

"Naruto why so loud"

"Sorry, but um I kinda need help"

"Don't tell me it's ramen again"

"No, it's about H-Hinata-chan" He stuttered. Sakura smirked inside since this was Naruto stuttering instead of Hinata.

"Um Gaara will you excuse us" Sakura said.

He nodded his head, 'I will find out you can't runaway forever Sakura' he said.

Sakura was relieved and wanted to thank Naruto for getting her out of that situation, just as she was going to thank him, he did some usually stupid thing that pissed off Sakura.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"Ichiriku's for ramen"

'Naruto eats ramen all the time surprisingly he's not in Choji's state' they sat with their bowl of Ramen in front of them.

"So Naruto you need help"

He nodded.

"So why don't you start explaining, from what I heard you and Hinata-chan had a date"

"Um yeah, well I think I kind of, kind of…"

"Spit it out Naruto"

"I think I have a…"

"Crush on Hinata-chan"

Just passing by was Ten-Ten and Neji when Neji, Neji was so pissed to see that Naruto was falling for his cousin, even though he knew Hinata liked Naruto he was surely going to make sure to protect Hinata even from Naruto.

"What did you say, Uzumaki ?" said the furious Neji coming into the ramen shop.

"Calm down Neji" Ten-Ten coaxed, "You know your cousin will be angry at you if you harmed him" she said and held his hand.

"When did you two become an item" Naruto said, and was hit on the head by Sakura who beat Neji to the hit.

"Naruto shut up, well what are you guys doing here"

"Nothing, Tsunade gave us the day off"

"Me too" Sakura shouted, "for some reason Naruto also has the day off too"

"Naruto I need to borrow Sakura for a minute"

Neji sat down next to the worried Naruto as Ten-Ten took Sakura outside a little further away from the shop.

"What is it Ten-Ten?"

"So tell me what happened"

"Huh"

"Don't act dumb with me, Gaara took your paper to you didn't he come on spill"

"Nothing happened really"

"Then what's with those bandages"

"Oh theses, well I guess it was my turn to get picked for an attack"

"Did Gaara come to rescue you, that would be just like a fairy tale"

"Actually I fought against the creature by myself then gaara came a little later towards the end of the fight"

"Continue, come on"

"Well basically the creature got away"

"Your hiding something spill"

"No I'm not, well I better go home I have to clean up before my parents come home Monday"

"So what does Naruto want with you" Ten-Ten asked.

"He just wanted to say he has a crush on Hinata and doesn't know what to do"

"Well don't worry about Neji, he's covered"

Sakura laughed.

"Shouldn't you just have told Naruto that Hinata likes him"

"No they have to tell each other themselves that would ruin the point"

"Oh" 

"I'll see you later, tell Naruto to just go and ask Hinata, for me please I have to head home"

"Sure thing Sakura-chan"

Sakura was walking home thinking of what happened, 'Shit I hope he doesn't ask me about earlier. Damn I knew it was a bad idea'

'**Girl if you didn't let me out then you probably would be in the hospital right now'**

'At least if I was in the hospital Gaara wouldn't ask me about today'

'**Girl just thank me that I got you out of that mess and didn't take full control after'**

'Just shut up and leave' she said, 'I hate you' with that her inner disappeared.

Meanwhile Gaara entered Tsunade's office to talk about Sakura.

"Looks like you have something with my apprentice" she said trying to avoid the subject.

He didn't answer, "There is something you are trying to avoid to tell me isn't there"

"What do you want to know?"

"That wasn't Sakura fighting this morning"

"Look Gaara I know you can not forget about what happened but just forget it"

"Not until I know the truth"

"Fine on one condition,"

He waited for her to finish

"You tell no one, if you do I will never forgive you and Sakura will…"

He nodded, and waited for her to go on but wanted to know what Sakura will do. 

Shikaku **'this will be interesting'**

"Gaara as you seen earlier that was Sakura it's just she has two sides, her inner and outer, since her birth they did an experiment on her actually you know what why don't you ask Sakura she knows more about it, here take this scroll to her I told her not to tell anyone so you'll need this as proof"

"Why do you keep her inner side a secret?" he asked Tsunade.

"As you know, a group called Akatsuki are hunting for strong powers if they learned of hers they would try not only to get Naruto but Sakura they would be unstoppable"

Gaara left the office.

'Achoo' 

"Some one must be thinking of me" she thought.

'I wonder what sensei will tell Gaara' she thought 

'**She'll probably swear him to secrecy and tell him the truth' inner sakura**

'Your probably right even master Tsunade can't find an excuse for this, what should I do now' she mumbled.

"I defiantly can't leave the village, maybe I could crash at someone's place till he leaves"

"**But we lust for him"**

'piss off'

"**you kissed him and if I didn't interfere like you asked that night you guys would have went further into your relationship'**

"Piss off I said"

With that the inner left leaving Sakura thinking of who's place she could crash at.

-------

**Author's note: **arigato everyone for the reviews and support I am honored and hope to get more reviews so that your cue.

Sakura: wow I am really busy

Gaara: why can't you just put us together like the other authors

Kankuro: why is it that me lee and teme and shino are not even mentioned yet…

GaaSakuforever: Well uh uh look a monkey holding a pitchfork

All turn

GaaSakuforever: I escape with a poof of smoke and leave a note.

All: read the note, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BAKA"

Me hiding in bush five thousand miles away in fear….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Decision's Decisions'

Chapter 10: Decision's Decisions'

"Let's see I could crash at Hinata's"

'**No cause he probably would get Naruto to come with him and Hinata would leave us'**

"Ino"

'**No way I can not handle being with her for more than ten seconds what makes you think I would stay with her 24 hours'**

"True, well we can't crash at Temari's since she's Gaara's sister, wait Ten-Ten"

"I think I'll crash at Ten-Ten's for a while' she pondered 'Gaara wouldn't dare approach me while I'm at Ten-Ten's, and she has her own apartment"

'**Now that I can handle,'**

She walks into her house quickly making a speedy packing then calls Ten-Ten on her phone.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Ten-Ten, can I ask you for a favor"

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yes but is it okay if I can crash at your place"

"Yeah sure,"

"I'll be over in five minutes" she said.

"Ja ne"

"Kay, Ja ne" Ten-Ten said, 'hm I wonder what's wrong with Sakura'

Mean while Sakura finished packing a small bag, locking the door before she left and slipping the key into her pocket. Making some hand signs she disappeared in a flash and reappeared in font of Ten-Ten's door, ringing the door bell.

"Sakura-chan come in"

"Thanks'

Gaara on the other hand went to one place he though he would find her. Her house, he knocked on her house door and called her name.

'hn' he thought 'She's probably hiding herself in her house trying to avoid me'

'**Open the door already' Shukaku pierced his tone.**

'I thought I got rid of you,'

'**No the Akatsuki may have taken my body out but my thoughts and voice will forever be in you'**

'Whatever' with that Gaara slipped his sand under the door with his Chakra and unlocked the door.

He walked into the house and felt no Chakra.

'She's not here' with that he tried to vision what place she would be at.

He went to Ichiriku's, only to find Naruto consuming another bowl of pork ramen.

"Gaara, care to join me"

Gaara shook his head, "Where is Sakura?"

"Ten-Ten was talking to her last"

'**She's avoiding us'**

'Whatever' Gaara thought.

He seriously needed to know about Sakura's inner and where she was he didn't want to admit it to Naruto but he missed her.

"I think she's at Ten-Ten's, if you want I can show you where it is?"

With Sakura and Ten-Ten, Hinata came over ten minutes later to have some girl talk with Sakura and Ten-Ten.

"So Hinata, how are you and Naruto now" Ten-Ten said

"W-Well y-you s-see I-I" she got redder and redder, "It's okay Hinata you should relax you look like you're going to faint." Sakura added.

"So Sakura what's up?" Ten-Ten asked.

"It's kind of complicated right now"

"How so"

"I don't want to talk about this right now" she tried to change the subject, "So it looks like your gonna have a new cousin soon, right Hinata"

"Sakura" Ten-Ten shouted.

Hinata giggled. "Neji-nii and Ten-Ten I am so happy for you both"

Ten-Ten blushed a bit.

Kankuro was sitting with Lee and Kiba, somehow Sasuke joined in these were the lone bachelors that seemed to have no girlfriend.

"Yosh let's do some exercises" Lee said bluntly.

"Nah it's too hot" Kiba added.

"That isn't very youthful, how 'bout you Akamaru"

Silence.

"Suit yourself, Sasuke"

"No"

"Well I'm off" Lee said.

Yes lee ran at least 500 times around Konoha. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well I better head home" Kankuro stated, "Dinner will be soon and Temari will have my head if I'm late. See ya!"

"Well I'm off I must complement the cherry blossom, and ask her on a date again."

"Can I come, I want to see her turn you down flat" Kiba asked.

"She will agree to a date with me and then we'll see who's laughing at whoYOSh!!"

"Hn" was the only thing that came out of Sasuke's mouth as he lowered the volume on his IPod.

Author's Note: I know this is a short chapter Gomen. I will try my best to make the next one longer

Thanks to the following for their support:

1. AlaskenWildflower

2. Sandragon

3. Sorcceress Lina Greywords

4. Sesshy'-Mate

5. x.Diamond-Tears.x

6. Sorrelstar

7. Biss-chan

8. overlordofnobodies


	11. VERY IMPORTANT

Author's Note: HELLO EVERYONE! Sorry it's taking me long to update. Now the problem is since I have many stories I cannot choose which one to update. And I can not update them all because I have school. So please vote on my fanfiction page. I will close the poll on Thursday of this week, and place the results. I will replace this note with the winning choice story. Be on the look out. Don't forget to Read and Review!

Here are the choices

Group 1: His pick, instant grudges, the movie becomes real

or

Group 2: Old friends we forget and remember, Holiday special, It started with a bag of cookies

or

Group 3: Promised, Lost, I will break free

or

Group 4: Imprisoned, Glow in the dark mini-golf, The suna phantom

or

Group 5: Sakura's Birthmark, Neji the babysitter ,Gomenasai

or

Group 6: Mending the broken heart, These blind eyes of mine, Kakashi's handbook

Or

Choose carefully (you can choose up to 5), cause I will be not be updating some stories until the middle of Summer

GaaSakuforever O.o

Ja ne!


End file.
